Awnings that are part of an inhabitable structure, such as a residence, a motor home, a recreational vehicle or the like, provide shelter in an outdoor environment. It may be possible to form walls that surround the space below the awning so as to provide an enclosed, room-like space that is secluded from the outdoors. However, these rooms might require the use of fastening means such as screws, nuts, bolts or the like for assembly and it might also be cumbersome to assemble or disassemble the room if the components were connected using these fastening means. Moreover, these rooms might not be able to compensate for the conditions of the ground having undulations and irregularities and gaps may exist between the walls of the rooms and the ground. Thus, there is a need for a room that helps reduce the shortcomings of the apparatuses known in the art.